


Hold Me Like a Sinner

by midnightdome



Series: Obey Me x gn!Reader collection [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Pining, Simeon falling in love with MC, Smut, and getting horny in the process, basically Simeon getting 'corrupted' by his feelings for MC, handjob, it's about the feels, there's not a lot going on smut-wise but it's (supposed to be) intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdome/pseuds/midnightdome
Summary: Simeon slowly starts to enjoy your company more and more and first denies his growing feelings for you. Fearing to fall from grace for loving and wanting a human he tries to resist the desire that's building inside of him, but as you take the first step he can't take it any longer.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me x gn!Reader collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972957
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Hold Me Like a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot for my favorite angel and how I think he would cope with catching feelings for a human.  
> On a sidenote; sex is nothing sinful, you are not a sinner for being horny and there’s nothing wrong for wanting to have sex (or not wanting sex; goes both ways). 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://midnight-dome.tumblr.com/)

##  „and I’ll fuck you like a saint” 

It felt like slowly falling from grace.

Everytime Simeon’s eyes landed on you, something stirred inside his chest. A feeling of affection and warmth and he felt it growing stronger day by day. At first, he mistook it for the love all celestial beings had for humans. Something platonic, like a shepherd watching over his precious lambs so they didn’t fall prey to the wolf hunting them. The longer he spent time with you, the more he wanted to be by your side, basking in your presence and filling the growing void that had taken hold of his heart.

Whenever you were together, he felt a deep serenity. There was something about you that flooded even the dreary corners of the Devildom with light and even if Simeon liked the exchange program, he felt the most peaceful at your side. You made all his thoughts about responsibility and heavenly duty disappear, lightening the burden on his shoulders until he felt absolutely weightless and carefree. Naturally, he tried to be near you whenever he got the chance, but soon just being near you wasn’t enough anymore.

First came denial. Although he knew deep inside what those feelings were, he kept pushing them away because it was unthinkable of an angel to harbor this kind of feelings for a human. He knew what happened to Lilith thousands of years ago and since then, their father kept a close eye on all his creations to prevent something like that from ever happening again. Knowing he would risk not only his purity but also the trust his fellow angels had in him, Simeon tried to tell himself that he was reading too much into his own feelings. But to no avail.

His longing only increased, until he couldn’t deny it any longer. He wanted to touch you, feel you, kiss you. Imprint the feeling of your body against his in his memory until he would never dare to forget it. Everytime he accidently gave in to his thoughts and slipped his hand underneath his bed cover, he felt shame seize his entire body, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop. Every smile you turned his way, every little innocent touch lit a flame inside of him that only kept growing until it was nearly unbearable to contain. It was like you had an invisible hold on him and soon he started to notice the glances you directed his way. 

It was like you were tempting him. Your hands started to linger longer than they should have everytime you touched him. Everytime you spent time together you were standing just a little too close just a little too long. Feelings of guilt and desire kept fighting inside his body and it was like you could see right through him. Your eyes were stripping him bare, unraveling every carefully crafted defense he had built to resist you until you could reach right into his heart. And he knew that he already lost this fight from the start.

* * *

“Simeon?”

Your voice snaps him back to reality, before he realizes that he totally zoned out staring at you and to his absolute mortification he was pretty sure you can see the faint blush on his cheeks.

“What’s with you today? You keep spacing out on me,” you chuckle with a hint of amusement. Your question should have sounded innocent, but Simeon freezes as he hears the sultry tint in your voice. At first, he is pretty sure his desire for you is getting to his head and now he starts to imagine things that aren’t even there.

“No, it’s nothing,” he starts to trail off and tries to avert his look from you. You are sitting on the floor of his room, books scattered around you, because you were initially learning for an upcoming test together. All of this vanishes from his thoughts as you get on all fours and lean over to him, placing a hand on his warm cheek. His heartbeat starts to quicken while he blinks at you in surprise. “M... MC?”

“Simeon... I know you want me,” you whisper and slowly crawl in his lap, your hand wandering down from his cheek to his chest, where you press your palm against his racing heart. A quiet gasp leaves his lips and he lowers his gaze, trying to avoid looking at you before he would finally forget himself.

“MC, I-,” he begins, a pleading tone in his words, as he puts his hands behind him on the floor to steady his body and prevent himself from touching you.

“I’ve been thinking so long about this. About you. I thought you’d never want the same,” you mumble and move your hands down his chest to the cutouts of his shirt, where you slip the tips of your fingers under the fabric to tease his soft skin. Simeon shudders slightly under your touch, squeezing his eyes shut as he fights with himself, before he finally relents and closes his arms around you.

“How could I ever not want you? Since the day I first laid my eyes on you... b-but,” he finally answers but cuts himself off, before he starts to tremble faintly and leans his forehead against your shoulder. As if you are able to tell what he is going through, you put his arms around him and the moment you do, he feels something coming undone inside him.

“I shouldn’t have these thoughts. I shouldn’t desire to feel you. It’s a sin. And I’m a sinner for wanting you”, he chokes out and you just hold him, hands softly caressing his back to soothe him. His grip on you is in complete contrast to his words, hard and possessive because he knows now that he won’t be able to let go of you anymore.

“Simeon. Let me look at you?” you ask in a whisper and he complies. It feels like every doubt is erased from his mind as soon as he sees the same yearning and passion, that he felt all this time, in your eyes. Your hands touch his cheeks and his heart completely stops, as you lean in and press your soft lips against his. 

Simeon can’t tell if it lasts for a second or an eternity, before he realizes that you are kissing him and it feels like a chain inside of him finally bursts. He wraps his arm around your hips and pulls you deeper in his lap until there is no space between you left. He deepens the kiss with need and desperation and tangles his free hand in your hair, while he opens his mouth to taste more of you and you let him. It seems like you waited for this just as long as he did and you lick between his lips, coaxing a small groan from him and tugging on his cape. 

Even though you both burn with desire, you take your time undressing each other, savoring every new layer you get to see of each other. You sigh softly as soon as Simeon’s bare hands touch you for the first time, having felt his touch only through the fabric of his gloves that lay now forgotten on the floor of his room. He kisses you all over and still feels a hint of guilt everytime he sighs with pleasure as you touch him in return, but he would rather die than ever let you go now. Still, his movement slows down once you are both naked, you still sitting in his lap.

“Simeon,” you call his name again and your voice is thick with lust, making him shiver with anticipation, but there is still that barrier that holds him back. “I want you to fuck me. I want _all_ of you.”

He gasps for air at your bold demand and stares wide-eyed at you, but you are not done yet. Gingerly you pick up his hand and bring it to your lips, sucking two of his fingers between them and running your tongue along them. His shocked gaze isn’t leaving you for one second, while you lazily nibble on his fingers before you look up to him with hooded eyes and let go of him. His throat goes dry at the sight of your saliva trickling down his fingers, before you guide his hand down your back between your legs, arching your back so he can reach your entrance. As if under a spell he complies with your silent wish, feeling the burning desire in his body reach a new height as he slowly pushes one finger inside you, surprised by how easy you take him.

“I’ve already touched myself before this,” you let him know with a breathy laugh, cut off by a moan as you bite your lip and close your eyes. Simeon watches you, unable to look away and starts to move his finger inside you, adding another as soon as he feels you loosening up more. Every last doubt in his mind finally seems so dissolve at your sight, leaning against his chest, trusting him enough to let him see you at your most vulnerable state.

“I’ve imagined you like this many times,” he confesses, unable to keep the building arousal out of his voice. He grits his teeth and buries his head against your shoulder once your hand wraps around his hard length and starts to stroke him.

“Yeah? Tell me more,” you beg of him, encouraging him to finally indulge in the fantasies about you he thought forbidden. You grind your hips against his hand, desperate for more friction as he stretches you deliciously with his fingers.

“God, yes. I wanted to feel you right under me,” he answers with a groan. “I wanted to make you think of nothing else but me. How much you want me too, how much you want me to take you and make you mine.”

A violent shudder rushes through your body as you listen to his confession and tighten your hold on his cock, stroking him with a newfound urgency.

“I’m already yours, Simeon,” you pant between desperate gasps for air. “Make your name the only thing I’ll remember after tonight.”

He nearly swallows the last of your words, pressing his lips passionately on yours and lays you down on your back. You cling to his shoulders and your breath hitches once you look up and see Simeon leaning over you. He is sure nobody has ever seen the expression on his face right now. It’s dark, stripped off of every purity as he at last finally lets you see what was hiding inside of him for such a long time.

“There is no going back after this,” he warns you and he knows that his words are directed more towards himself than you, but nonetheless you answer.

“I don’t want to go back.”

It is as if you were voicing out his own thought, which is the last push he needed to forget about everything that held him back from claiming you. He kisses you again and places his hands on the backside of your thighs, spreading your legs to make space for him and finally, he pushes inside you.

Your moans blend together, as you both savor the feeling of finally being so close together, that it feels like you can never let go of each other. For a moment Simeon lets you adjust to his size while trying to steady himself, because just the feeling of you being so tightly wrapped around his cock is enough to make him lose it. His breath brushes over your wet lips, making you chase his to pull him into another deep kiss. As he picks up a slow but painfully sensual pace, you start to melt under him, little noises spilling continuously from your lips.

You wrap your legs around his hips, signaling him that you can take him and he can go faster. Panting, Simeon starts to thrust deeper and props himself up by placing both hands right beside your head to watch your face, wanting to see the proof that he is the one who lets you feel this way. Your face is flushed with a pretty pink, your eyes hazy with lust and your hair already a mess and it still feels like it’s not enough. Everytime he denied himself to finally have you his desire to wreck you started growing bigger and bigger and now it’s rearing its head again. It’s not _enough._

“H-Harder, Simeon,” you whine between desperate breaths and look up to him pleadingly. It’s not enough for you as well. “I can take it. Fuck me like you mean it.” 

“If that’s what you want... then I’ll make sure you’re ruined for anybody else after this night,” he promises with a husky voice and he can see that you didn’t expect such an answer from him. Before you are even able recover from your surprise, he pins your knees to your chest and starts to fuck you in earnest. Every thrust is aimed to make you lose your mind, so that you’re able to fall for him just like he fell for you months ago. He reaches between your bodies, wanting to pleasure you even more and immediately your moans and cries of passion grow even louder.

Sweat starts to cover your bodies as you both forget about time and place and lose yourselves in the heat of each other’s presence. Simeon lowers himself onto you and slips his arms around your body to hold you closer to him, while you wrap arms and legs around him. No rational thought seems to fill your head as you drag your nails over his back and leave angry red marks on his skin, chanting his name like a prayer over and over again.

“Simeon.

Simeon. Simeon. _Simeon_.”

Everytime his name falls from your lips Simeon makes a point of taking you harder, angling his thrusts to hit that one sweet spot inside you. Tears spring to your eyes as you throw your head back with a loud moan and reach your orgasm before you can even prepare for it. His dark eyes never leave you, as you shatter right under him and cling to his body while he relentlessly fucks you through it, feeling heat coil in his crotch until he can’t take it anymore. Feeling you shiver with absolute bliss right under him makes him come seconds after, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave. He whimpers from the overwhelming feeling and buries his face in your neck while his arms tighten even more around you even though they tremble slightly.

“I love you,” he whispers so faintly that he isn’t sure you even heard him. It’s still frightening now that he laid himself bare before you and even more so because it feels as if being with you slowly colors his wings black.

“I love you too” you answer softly, holding him so lovingly in your arms like only you can absolve him from his sins and he knows he is safe with you. 

Even if it means falling down from heaven, for you it’s a small price to pay.


End file.
